


Never

by AHS



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: 101, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-14
Updated: 2008-06-14
Packaged: 2017-10-12 22:05:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/129616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHS/pseuds/AHS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>300 words. Brian's reaction to the first time with Justin, ep 101. He doesn't think it's the drugs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never

He doesn’t think it’s the drugs.

Brian’s fucked on E hundreds of times and never felt…

Still shuddering… still swallowing screams, not knowing why… still feeling the boy’s ass wring every last drop of cum from his dick. Watches his body disappear into this exquisite other, in shock at how long his orgasm is drawing out.

Must be because the kid was a virgin. Fucking tight. But not the first Brian’s deflowered, and he’s never felt…

The sharpest of the pleasure finally dulls somewhat… strength exhausts… and Brian collapses forward. Bodies, breaths, still aligned, connected, but the dark head falls somewhere distantly beside the blond. Space between. Turned away.

Brian’s… afraid to look at him. Not that he ever looks at them much once he’s done, but he’s never felt… paralyzed. Why the fuck would he be afraid of some kid?

That neverending orgasm plays through Brian’s head. Echoes of things he would never say. Should be enough to make him pull the fuck out and send the newly initiated trick out the door.

But something makes him less eager to pull away from this one. Even when fingers are combing through his hair… down the back of his neck… whispers of “Brian” and “thank you” and “oh my God, I never knew…” making his skin prickle.

Brian does pull out, tosses the condom. Only then can he look at the boy. Face all shiny, blue eyes brimming with reverence and _I belong to you._

Brian lies back, gathers the boy… _man_ … to rest against him. Kisses lips to still apologetic hands trying to clean him. Wants to keep the warmth that’s sticking them together. Because he can’t remember ever feeling this good.

It’s not the drugs. He thinks it must be… Justin.

Brian allows this now, because… never again.


End file.
